Bad Fortune
by Georgiiie
Summary: Someone has Kisame doubting Itachi's love, and also himself, but I'm pretty sure it's someone Itachi wouldn't suspect. One-shot. KisaIta. "Fluff". "Yaoi".


**Warning:** boyxboy, yaoi stuff. _Not the best story ever._

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

Bad Fortune

KisamexItachi One-shot

"Itachi, go and sort out your man right now. It's starting to piss everyone off."

The Uchiha looked up from his meal. He surveyed the faces of everyone seated around the table to see their feelings toward the issue brought up by the silver head zealot. Within their eyes he could just sense the agreement glistening. So silently the Uchiha rose from his seat and followed the trail his blue lover had once taken towards their room, slowly dragging his feet against the carpeted floor.

Kisame had been acting very unusual ever since they returned back from their 3 day mission. He had been silently for most of the journey back towards the base, not even wanting to partake in their mid-journey make-out session. He had simple uttered an "I don't feel like it" and then continue to walk on, leaving a shocked and slightly confused Uchiha standing there with his lips puckered up and his dignity on its way to hell.

To be completely honest Itachi really didn't want to have to deal with an emotional Kisame at that moment. An emotional Kisame did not mix with a somber Itachi who knew next to nothing about comforting people. This is why the weasel was attempting to put off the whole "talk" thing with his boyfriend until a later time.

But alas, after a while of pulling his feet across the floor of the base, he finally reached the black door that had his shark behind it. Before he actually reached forth to knock the door, or just open it like he fully intended to do, he decided it best to give himself a little pep-talk to get it started. Of course he did this mentally; Uchihas' are not very vocal people.

If anyone happened to be walking down the hall at that exact moment in time they would have been greeted with Itachi standing in front of his shared bedroom, completely still, almost in a daze-like state. That's what it looked like externally, but internally he was preparing himself for an encounter with his lover.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the black haired man deemed himself ready enough to do this. Slowly and calmly his hand reached out and rested against the metal of the door handle. Instead of just swinging it open like he had previously thought to do, he gently reached his other hand up towards the dark wood door and quickly tapped twice.

He waited for the few seconds his patience would allow, but when a reply didn't come straight away he pushed down the handle his hand was still occupied on, and then pushed one of his small shoulders against the large structure. With a '_pop_' the door opened to reveal the darkness of the partners' shared room.

It took a few seconds for the Uchiha's eyes to adjust to the light, but eventually when they did they scanned the rather large room. There, wrapped up in all the blankets on the bed, was Kisame.

Itachi shuffled his feet into the room and shut the door behind him, which closed with yet another '_pop_'. For a while he just stood there realising his pep-talk did nothing to calm his slightly racing nervous, but eventually he began to put one foot in front of the other (carefully avoiding Samehada who was laid on the floor a few feet from their bed) until he stood next to the bed, hovering over the motionless older man. If it wasn't for the slow and steady movement of the man's uncovered chest Itachi would have wondered if he was even alive.

With an unsure breath Itachi decided to speak.

"Kisame." he started, not being sure what to say or how to say it. So lamely he finished with, "Are you OK?"

Itachi face palmed (mentally of course) as he thought over what he had just said. It was the stupidest thing to ever leave the Uchiha's lips and he definitely knew it. When his boyfriend didn't reply Itachi gathered that even he knew that was an unintelligent question for him to ask.

The weasel let out a sigh before he gently took a seat on the edge of the bed, still a body-sized gap between them.

In this kind of situation Itachi wished he was Kisame. Kisame always knew what to say and do because he just had that side to him, but Itachi? Oh Itachi had no caring side to him at all; he very much wondered how Kisame dealt with his cold side that he constantly showed him. The only time the Uchiha would open up was when they were fornicating or being physical.

And Itachi told Kisame this. He told him how he wished he was Kisame at that moment, so he could make the situation lighter or better in any way, shape or form like Kisame would have done. But a surprising scoff escaped from the blue man as he finally decided to grace Itachi with his words.

"I bet."

Itachi raised one of his neat, thin eyebrows as he wondered what exactly that meant. He was a genius, but he just couldn't decipher the cryptic words quick enough. It sounded simple enough, but the sarcastic scoff that the blue man let out gave the whole "phrase" a different feel. This led to the weasel letting out an unintelligent "huh?" as he waited for his partner to elaborate.

Kisame just shook his head, eyes still cast up at the blank ceiling, "Just forget it Itachi." The Uchiha shook his head, eyebrows mirroring the frown on his lips, "Kisame, please elaborate on what you mean exactly."

Kisame said nothing, just continued to stare, but carefully a muscular blue arm snaked out and caressed the skin on Itachi's cheek. It flushed instantly just at the simple contact.

"Itachi, why did you respond?"

Said man's head cocked slightly at the question, unsure of the meaning. His eyebrow once again rose as he stared at the man whose eyes were actually on him this time. "Respond to what Kisame?"

The shark was silent for a moment, picking out his words carefully. Eventually he strung together what he wanted to say.

"Why did you respond to my kiss the first time that it ever happened? The time in the land of water?"

Itachi didn't need to think about it, it was the natural, truthful response.

"Because I loved you, and still do love you, and will always love you."

The shocked look in Kisame's eyes left something in Itachi not sitting well. Was he so cold that Kisame wondered if he even loved him? Is that why he seemed to be avoiding him, because he didn't think Itachi cared for him?

With these thoughts running through his mind the black haired man crawled onto the bed and started the short creep towards his lover, who he loved with all of his might even if sometimes he didn't show it the best he could. He just always thought that Kisame knew he loved him, like he knew Kisame loved him, but obviously he wasn't clear enough.

He continued his crawl until he'd gone across most of the bed and found his place, hovering over a slightly surprised Kisame on all fours.

"Itachi what are you-"

His lips meshed into confused ones as he poured his love, life and soul into the kiss he was having with a still Kisame. It felt like little tingles ringing on his lips as he forced himself into the frozen man's mouth.

Eventually with the help of Itachi's roaming hands he managed to draw the motionless man back to life and he kissed back. The kiss was sloppy, unkempt and messy but both knew that it was just the outcome of too much love being poured into it.

As it progressed Itachi felt himself being pulled into the pools of lust when all blood seemed to race down south, soon enough he found himself hardened, forgetting the reason for the wild kiss completely. His hands moved from their place in the dark blue hair and instead moved down to his boyfriend jeans which did nothing to hide the hard-on he was supporting. Attempting not to break the crazy kiss Itachi's hands worked on the shark's belt, pulling and tugging, trying with all of his will to get it off.

It got so bad that Kisame's hands snaked down to give a little help. But instantly Itachi batted away his hand as he pulled away from the other lips to give a growl of, "I can do it myself."

A glint ran through Kisame's eyes, but it was gone in a moment. Luckily the weasel had caught it and that's when it clicked in Itachi's mind, and he suddenly remembered why he came here, in this room. So with that in mind he pulled away from his lover and sat crossed legged on the bed, attempting to ignore the raging feeling between his legs.

Kisame was more important then his teen hormones right now.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, indicating to his previous growl. His pride seemed to cloud his vision, and he couldn't stop the Uchiha in him. Kisame just nodded in understanding, a pained expression on his face mostly from the tight feeling in his pants.

"Kisame, I was hoping to show you that I love you." The black haired weasel flipped hair out of his eyes as he attempted to continue with the speech that just wasn't his style, "I know sometimes I may act cold and distant, but just know even though I do, I still love you with all of my being, and more. You're the only person who I can be myself around and I just want to make sure that you understand how much you mean to me. You are my everything Kisame, and you make me happy even if my lips refuse to show it."

The Uchiha reached one of his thin fingers up to his lover's face, to slowly and gently caress the blue skin beneath it. "I love you. Please never forget that."

To say that Kisame was shocked was an understatement. He was infinity and beyond that. His eyes were wide; his mouth seemed to rest against the floor; his face even seemed to ignore the pain in his groin for a moment.

"You sound so...so...TRUTHFUL. Was it a..." his voice trailed off as he seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. "...Was it a lie?"

The onyx-eyed man rose one of his eyebrows for what seemed like the hundredth time today as he strove to comprehend what, exactly, his blue lover was talking about. "Of course it wasn't a lie!" he stated, more curious than confused. Or was it more confused than curious?

Kisame sat up while raking a hand through the mass of dark blue hair, "But she's normally so accurate..."

Itachi continued to stare, knowing full well that Kisame was talking to himself. He just sat on the bed watching with his eyebrow still raised while his boyfriend scratched his head looking nearly as confused as Itachi.

Without warning the blue man's eyes snapped to Itachi, and his arms shot out to grip a shoulder each. His grip tightened as he leaned in, to look straight into the younger boy's eyes. "Are you sure you mean it Itachi? Are you sure you love me?"

The Uchiha couldn't hold back the scoff, "Kisame! You don't need to ask me that because you already know the answer. I just gave you a speech telling you how much I love you. Do you know how hard it is to talk for this long, and be all soppy and love-y?"

The older male ran a hand over his face, "I know, but are you sure you're not saying that just because..."

"Because what?"

Kisame sighed. "Because you feel pity toward the blue man who will never find love."

_*Slap*_

There are many things that Itachi would never do to Kisame, and slapping is one of those things. He would never put his hands on his partner because A) he loved him too much; B) he had too much respect for the older man to do something like that and C) its not like a slap would really be effective on Kisame. So if the Uchiha actually did go as far as to put his hands on the swordsman then he had to have done something very wrong.

In Itachi's eyes the whole thing Kisame had just said was very wrong.

He couldn't express his anger in any or enough words, so he decided to use his hands. When his palm reached the blue man's cheek he did nothing to stop it, just stared at it in shock as it caused his head to whip to the right.

"Kisame that is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard, and I heard myself ask 'are you OK?'" he stated, trying not to show the anger in his voice, but failing miserably. Itachi's blood boiled. "You are the funniest, stupidest, most caring, most amazing, most attractive man in my world! How could you even dishonour yourself like that?"

Kisame shook his head, that far away look coming back to his eyes as they travelled up to the ceiling. "It's easy for you to say when you look like a God. Women and men cast glances at you as you walk and you don't even notice it. The only thing that gets cast at me is insults and dark or scared looks."

Itachi wasn't sure what to do in this sort of situation. He wanted it to be over and for Kisame to be back to the way he normally was, but he had to deal with this insecure Kisame first.

With a sigh and a hand run through his hair, he thought of what he could say in a situation like this. They were stuck in this uncomfortable silence for a while. But then it hit him. He would simply tell the truth, he would let out what he thought Kisame should hear.

"Kisame you just don't understand." He started, instantly catching the older man's attention. "You think too much of what people think. They don't know the real you. They don't know the Kisame that I've had the pleasure of being with for a year. People are always going to see the outside because that's the only thing they care about. It's true I'm cast glances at on the streets, but I bet if they knew my story they wouldn't be as eager as they are. You are one hell of a man Kisame; you need to start appreciating yourself and giving yourself more credit for how amazing you actually are."

Is it cheesy to say Kisame was grinning ear to ear? No? Yes? Well that's exactly what Kisame was doing, but don't forget the tears streaming down his checks like little lakes as he did so. Itachi reached up a hand and wiped away the tears pouring from his lovers eyes with a small smile gracing his usually straightened lips. The motion felt uncomfortable, but I guess he could get used to it.

After a while Itachi noticed that the tears would not stop, so he reached onto the floor and grabbed hold of a discarded towel. He handed it to the thankful shark who continued to sap up the waterfall.

In one quick movement a heavily muscled arm was thrown over Itachi's small frame and pulled into a breath-taking hug, "I love you Itachi! I love you." Kissed were randomly thrown onto Itachi's face as he rolled his eyes at this immature behaviour. But even he had to admit he kind of liked seeing Kisame so vulnerable and depending on him for a change.

"I'm never going to that fortune-teller again! She told me my lover would leave me and that I should leave the relationship while I still could. I never should have paid $50 for a whole load of crap."

Something prevented Itachi from being angry; the most he did was mentally face-palm as the truth came out. Trust Kisame to believe something a fortune-teller told him. He's too gullible for his own good.

And that was the day Itachi decided not to leave Kisame on his own on any of the missions so he didn't wander to anymore of those useless places, but also the day he started attempting to show his loving side a little bit more.

He hoped that Kisame would never question his love again.


End file.
